


Ayame

by afterfourteenyears



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:01:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterfourteenyears/pseuds/afterfourteenyears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[GinSachi] A questionable pair is forced to complete a so-called top-secret mission. Multiple doppelgangers of a woman are creating chaos everywhere. Meanwhile, a mystery is probed by a beautiful and curious kunoichi. Two men protect and conceal the vulnerable. And a vigilante seeks an ancient stone’s power. The hunt begins…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ayame

**Author's Note:**

> Gintama belongs to Sorachi Hideaki. All I ask is that you review each chapter after reading, thank you! This story is unbetaed. This, I think, will be AU and… maybe 10 chapters? I don’t know, I just thought of it while eating cake. I might extend it if my brain organizes itself. And chapter 20 of Mitsuketa will be uploaded soon… Just making a few revisions.

Sacchan was waiting for him when he arrived, her back to the door as she looked out the closed window.

Gintoki rushed forward and roughly turned her to face him. There was a knowing smile on her face. “You’re late,” she said before kissing him.

He indulged her, a few minutes of lip-locking, moaning, and obscene touches. He supposed that she loved it from the way she leaned against him and begged. She was easily under his spell.

“Wait.” He roamed his lips down to her neck trying to locate the piece of jewelry. To his dismay, there was nothing hanging from her throat.

He pulled away and stared into her eyes. They gleamed in the darkness, two gems brandishing power. It was time. He would find the necklace later.

“Well, don’t stop now.” Her hands pushed against his chest, trapping him back to the wall. But he grabbed her shoulders and spun her to keep her sandwiched by him and the window. He pulled on her hips, making her feel his arousal.

She cried out and threw her head back, exposing her neckline to him. “Please…” Gintoki heard her, far away. He was not taken by their act of passion. He only had one goal.

The blade was in his hand, swooping down, determined.

In one quick and skillful motion, he slit across her throat.

An expression of horror appeared on her face but in a blink she giggled mockingly. Before he could drive the sword through her heart, she had disappeared in a twirl of fading vapor.

“Fuck!”

He failed again.

**Author's Note:**

> Confusing… Cluttered… but I’m satisfied. *wicked laughter*


End file.
